Sky
by smile all of your days
Summary: The Pokedex holders from Pokemon Adventures find a girl who completely lost her memory after a fall and take her to Yellow, who they think can help by reading the minds of her Pokemon. But after they're attacked every step of the way, they realize she isn't just an ordinary girl. Who is she and who is after her? (takes place after the Emerald arc but before the Diamond/Pearl arc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Please enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes in a bright, white room. I smiled as my fingers slowly woke up and played with the sheets of the strange, white bed. In the back of my mind, I felt like I should be worried, but I couldn't force myself to be. Nothing was wrong, right?

The door opened and a girl and a boy came in.

"Hi, we just wanted to check to make sure you were okay. The doctor said you could leave tomorrow if you want to," the boy said, smiling gently.

"Hi," I said, returning the smile, "but why would I leave? It's really- oh." I suddenly put the picture together, the incredibly white room, the too-clean smell. "I'm in a hospital, aren't I?"

The boy nodded, and I noticed his white hat that went perfectly with the room.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked, but I immediately realized this was wrong because the rest of his outfit was black and red.

"No," he said, as the girl next to him erupted into laughter, covering her mouth with black- and white-gloved hands. "We're the people who brought you here. Do you know what happened?"

I screwed up my eyes, trying to remember, but all I got was a blank from my brain, as white as the walls surrounding me. "No. Why am I here?"

"Oh, we were hopin' you knew," the girl said. "We saw somethin' drop outta the sky, and there ya were, lyin' unconscious on the ground."

"We found you near Lilycove City. Do you know why you were there?"

"No," I said, screwing up my eyes again, and running into the white wall again.

"What do you remember? Your name, your parents, anything?"

I was starting to get scared. I was trapped inside a white room mentally and physically. I just shook my head, my fingers nervously pulling the white sheets up to my chin.

"Oh, no," he said. "Hey, could you get a doctor now?"

The girl left, giving me a worried, but determined, look.

The boy left too, and came back quickly with a couple of plastic folding chairs. He opened both up and sat down. "So, you don't remember anything at all?"

I shook my head again.

"Does Mauville City sound familiar?"

"No."

"What about Goldenrod City? Viridian City? Mount Coronet?"

I said no to all of them.

"Hmm… Well, I thought you might not be from Hoenn, since you don't know Lilycove City or Mauville City, but you don't remember any major places in any of the other regions either."

The girl reappeared with a doctor, who proceeded to ask the boy a lot of questions. When he was done interrogating the boy, he turned to me. "What's your name, young lady?"

Frightened, I turned to the girl. "What's my name?"

She thought for a moment. "Well… I don't know what ya real name is, but since ya fell outta the sky and ya eyes are blue, I'll call ya Sky!"

"Well," the doctor said, laughing. "That's a first!" He issued a few more questions, none of which I could answer, and took an MRI scan of my brain. He shook his head sadly and concluded that I had severe amnesia. "You probably won't recover your memory," he told me, but in an effort to console me, he added, "I don't see why you can't make a new life for yourself, though. Your brain is only damaged enough to hide your memories from you. I stand by my analysis from yesterday: you may go home tomorrow."

"Sorry doctor, I don't know where home is."

"O-oh," he said. "Right…"

The boy spoke up. "If you don't mind, doctor, we have a friend who can read the minds of Pokemon. With your permission, I'd like to take...uh, Sky, to see her. Maybe we can find a clue from her Pokemon's memories that will restore her own."

"Yeah, yeah, you have my permission, whatever. Let me know how it works! Maybe I can pioneer a new form of curing amnesia!"

When the boy asked me if that was okay, I said yes for the first time, my entire face lighting up.

"All right," he said. "Then it's settled. I'll call her and let her know we're coming. You want to come too, right?"

"Yep!" The girl replied, not missing a beat. "Ya'll aren't goin' anywhere without me!"

I smiled happily, and time passed quickly as we discussed our plans. We'd fly to Ever Grande City the first day to let me rest a little more, then we'd surf to Cianwood City, Johto the next. From there, we'd fly to Indigo Plateau, on the border between Johto and Kanto, then fly to Viridian City, Kanto on the fourth day, where their friend would meet us. After they had argued through the different routes and had finally agreed on this one, which they told me would be the fastest, they talked with each other while I fell asleep.

* * *

**Please guess who they are and who they're talking about! You don't have to PM me or whatever (you can if you want!), just guess!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Blue kitten for reviewing! Yes, you are right, the girl and boy are pretty obvious, the doctor is a random character and Sky is an OC. I hope you and everyone else enjoys this!**

**For future reference, I'm assuming that Hoenn is to the southwest of Johto and Kanto. Also, Blue is the girl and Green is the boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sky and the elements of the plot that you don't know yet. You'll know when they appear.**

* * *

The next day, we all woke up at about the same time. We laughed a little, then the boy held out his hand to me. "I just realized that we never really introduced ourselves yesterday. I'm Ruby, and this is my friend, Sapphire."

The girl, Sapphire, didn't seem too happy with this introduction, but I took his hand anyway and said, "Nice to meet you, Ruby, Sapphire. I guess I'm Sky."

That seemed to bring back a smile on Sapphire's face at least. "Let's see if we can get ya bag from the nurse, okay? We should head out soon."  
I thanked her, and minutes later, she came back with a small messenger bag. It alternated a light shade of blue and an even lighter shade of blue with a little bit of gold color on the clasps.

"The nurse said that ya clothes should be in here. I don't know where, though…"

"I'll figure it out when I change. Thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem," she said, smiling as I went out the door.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

Laughter echoed through the halls.

* * *

Naturally, the bathroom was right across from my room. I closed the door and studied my face in the mirror. I didn't really remember my face. I had blue eyes, as Sapphire had pointed out before, and long, wavy blonde hair. A scar ran across my cheekbone, probably from the fall. I looked a little older than Ruby and Sapphire, maybe by one or two years, but I didn't really trust my judgement right now, despite the doctor telling me that I was fine.

I sighed quietly and reached into the middle pocket of my bag where I always kept my change of clothes. This was going to be a long journey, but hopefully this Yellow can help - wait, _where I always kept my change of clothes?_

My hand closed around fabric, and I pulled it out. In my hands were clothes. Clothes that I somehow remembered as _always_ being in that pocket.

Ruby had mentioned my Pokemon. Where were they? Front pocket on the left, my brain instructed. I opened the clasp and peered inside. There they were, six Pokeballs, each with a Pokemon inside. I hurried to pull on my clothes so I could tell Ruby and Sapphire. There was a light green tank top that hugged my body comfortably, a ruffly royal blue skort (a skirt with shorts sewn underneath. Thank goodness I had that, my landing probably would have been much more awkward without it!), a dark green, sleeveless jacket, and a pair of black boots. I felt around inside my bag and found a necklace with a diamond-shaped blue pendant that matched my eyes and two bracelets, a blue one and a green one. I put on the jewelry, but my brain screamed "Wrong!" when I put the bracelets on my left arm. Happily, I switched the bracelets to my right arm and convinced my brain that all was okay.

"Guys! Guys, guess what?"

"What?" Ruby asked, looking a little alarmed.

"I remember where I put everything! My clothes were in here, my Pokemon were in here, oh, and I wear my bracelets on my right arm!"

Their faces broke into smiles. "Oh, that's great! Do you remember anything else?"

"Maybe my Pokemon… I haven't looked yet."

I reached in for a Pokeball, but Ruby stopped me. "They don't allow Pokemon out in the hospital. Let's check you out first, then we'll look at your Pokemon outside."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know."

"We know ya didn't," Sapphire said teasingly. "Ya don't remember anythin' but ya clothes and maybe ya Pokemon."

I giggled. "Let's hurry, I want to see if I remember them!"

Ruby went to the front desk while Sapphire and I ran outside. My hands fumbled with the clasp, but I finally ripped it open. Six Pokeballs tumbled out and I opened them up as fast as I possibly could.

I gasped at my team. I had an Altaria, a Lapras, a Blissey, a Ninetails, a Breloom, and a Gardevoir. They happily surrounded me, making sure I was okay. I grinned at Sapphire. "Yep, I remember them! We've been together for a really long time!" I noticed wounds on all of them though, so when Ruby got back, I asked to go to the nearest Pokemon Center.

"Sure," he said. "Why?"

I showed him the gashes on all of my Pokemon and his brow creased in worry. "You must have lost consciousness while fighting or running from something. These Pokemon don't lose battles easily, so that something must've been really strong." He was lost in thought for a moment, but he quickly looked up. "We'd better get going so we can get to Ever Grande City soon."

They showed me the way to the Pokemon Center, but to use as little time as possible, we asked Nurse Joy to only heal my Altaria so she could fly me to Ever Grande City. The rest of my Pokemon would be healed there. Five minutes later, we were in the air, Sapphire and Ruby on Sapphire's Pilo and me following them on my Altaria.

I loved the scenery from the air. The giant volcano loomed in the distance behind me; the gorgeous, sparkling ocean in front of me. Ruby had estimated that this trip would take about an hour, so I sat back and relaxed, watching the ocean fly beneath the couple in front of me. Sure, I knew they weren't a couple yet, because Ruby had introduced Sapphire as his friend, something he definitely wouldn't do if she was his girlfriend. But Sapphire's reaction to that, and how Ruby held on to Sapphire, and the way they looked at each other, blushing a lot, I was pretty sure that they would be a couple soon. I smiled at their backs, but then I noticed a sudden explosion of water in front of us. Three men on Mantines burst out of the splash and flew into the air, straight towards us. They attacked Pilo simultaneously, but we swerved to avoid the hit. One of them managed to sneak around to me and yelled, "Don't worry, we're here to save you! Follow me!"

Since he was part of the group attacking the only friends I knew of, I smiled, pretended to follow him, but as soon as he turned his Mantine around, I had Altaria hit him with Dragon Pulse, sending them spiraling downward. I urged Altaria towards Ruby and Sapphire, but they didn't need my help. Ruby's Castform had used Sunny Day, and Pilo quickly used Solar Beam to defeat the last two.

"Are you okay?" Ruby yelled back towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Let's keep going!"

We made it to Ever Grande City without any other incidents, but I hadn't been able to enjoy the ride. I kept waiting for another explosion of water, for more men coming at me. But the one thought that kept repeating itself was why they thought they were rescuing me. I didn't think I needed to be rescued, Ruby and Sapphire had been very kind and hadn't acted suspiciously at all. I felt that I could trust them. Maybe those men had been people from my past who hadn't met Ruby and Sapphire yet. I had disappeared and then reappeared with strangers, but I didn't know why they wouldn't at least ask questions first.

We descended into the city, near the Pokemon Center, so we could heal our Pokemon and rest for the night. We got a couple of rooms, but settled in one. Ruby was the first to speak. "You don't know those men, do you?"

I shook my head. "I think they might know me though. One of them told me that they were saving me. I don't know who they were or why they thought I needed saving, but apparently they did."

"Did ya notice that they all looked the same? Maybe they're ya brothers!"

"I don't know, I look very different from them…"

"Besides, if that's the case," Ruby said, "you'll have a lot of explaining to do when you get your memories back. But anyway, I think we need a different route just in case. They knew we were going to pass by there, so they might've gotten our entire route. Let's surf first for a while, then fly to Violet City to bypass Cianwood City. Emerald's visiting Crystal there, so we'll even have a place to stay if I call to let her know."

"Sounds fine to me," I said, thinking something was wrong with this plan. I quickly dismissed it as my fear that they'd show up again when we were closer to the ocean. I'll be fine, I thought. Ruby and Sapphire are definitely not novice battlers and my Pokemon can hold their own in a fight.

"I'm good with it," Sapphire declared. "It'll be fun ta see how far we can go in a day."

"Okay, I'll leave you two to sleep then. I'll call Crys and sleep in the other room," Ruby said as he stood up to leave.

"'Night, Ruby."

"Good night."

We left early the next morning. I was going to ride on Lapras, but then I saw the size of Sapphire's Walo, and decided that company on this long (and terrifying) trip would be most welcome.

* * *

**Please review! I love hearing your guesses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to Blue Kitten for reviewing! Unfortunately, this time, you are incorrect. :( I'm glad that you like this story though!**

**Thanks also to the other two reviewers, hi and misdreavious, for your kind reviews!**

**To everyone: Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Adventures, the atmosphere, or the rights to anything except the plot. Sorry!**

* * *

I began to breathe as Ruby checked his map and decided that we were close enough to start flying. No one had attacked us; in fact, we hadn't seen anyone at all. We rode the same way we had yesterday, Ruby and Sapphire on Pilo, me on Altaria, and Walo disappeared beneath the surface of the sea.

It was a calm day, no strong winds, the sunlight was just bright enough, without being blinding or hot. I relaxed again, falling asleep despite my efforts to stay awake.

* * *

"We're here!" Sapphire yelled, waking me up. I was so startled and sleepy, that I almost fell off of Altaria. She eyed me, making sure I wasn't actually going to fall, before descending lightly in front of the Pokemon Center.

Ruby and Sapphire started walking away from the Pokemon Center, towards the neighborhoods of the city.

"Wait," I said, "Shouldn't we rest our Pokemon first?"

They stopped and looked at each other. "Well, we could…" Sapphire said.

"-but we could also just heal them at Crystal's house." Ruby ended.

"Oh, okay. Let's go then!"

Ruby led us through the streets, occasionally glancing at his PokeNav. Suddenly, Sapphire stopped and I nearly ran into her.

"Somethin's wrong," she said, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It's almost dinner time, but no one's out walkin'. And there's a really intense battle goin' on over there." She pointed to our right.

Ruby looked at her. "You sure? That's where Crys's house is."

My brain was sure something was wrong now. I'm just being paranoid, I thought.

"Let's hurry!" Sapphire yelled as she dashed away.

"HEY! I'm the one with the map, you won't know where you're going!" Ruby yelled back at her as he activated his running shoes.

"Well, go ahead and leave me here…" I muttered, looking at my boots. They were comfortable, sure, but they wouldn't help me catch up at all. I got an idea and pulled out a Pokeball. My Ninetales popped out.

"Would you be a dear and carry me to Crystal's house?" I asked him sweetly.

He immediately lowered himself to the ground and I climbed on. _I must ask him to do this a lot, _I thought. _He didn't even grumble._

We took off at a top speed, and passed Ruby (HEY! SERIOUSLY?!) before keeping pace with Sapphire.

Sapphire turned quickly, and we skidded to a stop outside the one house in the neighborhood that wasn't empty.

There were two kids, a girl and a really short guy, battling for their lives, just as Sapphire had said. They were fighting back-to-back, surrounded by opponents, both wearing grimly determined faces. The guy was okay, with four Pokemon left, but the girl looked like she was about to fall over. Her Pokemon weren't in a better condition. Without thinking, I immediately jumped off of my Ninetales and yelled, "Flamethrower!"

Sapphire sent out her Aggron and attacked too, but as soon as the men surrounding the two kids saw us, they immediately withdrew their Pokemon as one of them yelled, "Abort mission! Abort mission! Retreat!"

Sapphire and I tried to stop them from getting away, but they all sent out Mantines and flew off to the east.

The girl fainted as her Pokemon, a Meganium and a Hitmonlee, slumped to the ground. The guy hastily returned his Pokemon and helped her up.

"Crys, Emerald!" Sapphire yelled. "What happened?"

I knew it wasn't random. They were the same men, with the same Mantines. They were after me for some reason, and I had no idea why.

Ruby turned the corner, panting heavily. He stopped to catch his breath, and looked around, confused. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**Please review and guess! A hint to Blue Kitten: all of the men attacking look the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Blue Kitten for reviewing! You're getting closer! And don't worry, you've still got time to guess!**

**Thanks also to faldonadventurer for your review and guess!**

**And thanks to sheepyentertainment1 for your review! Although I don't encourage cannibalism... Good luck in your conquest of the world!**

**...don't hurt me, please?**

**To both of you: we're assuming that anything past the Emerald chapter hasn't happened yet, so no Kalos dexholders or Shadow Triad. I might have taken a few author liberties with Pokemon from regions past Hoenn, so please excuse that!**

**Okay, so this chapter is really short, but I promise that it actually contributes to the plot and that the next one's longer. It just seemed like the perfect place to end a chapter, and I can't resist that! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Emerald led us inside, where I set to work healing our Pokemon with my Blissey, who I remembered receiving as a Chansey for the specific purpose of healing my Pokemon. I also remembered that I wasn't supposed to have her for some reason. As I tried to pry further into my mind, Sapphire sat down next to me, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Well, other than the fact that we've just been chased halfway around the world by the same guys for no apparent reason. And they're attacking our friends."

She let out a short laugh and huffed. "I just want ta help, ya see? But I can't heal people and I need berries to heal Pokemon. But Ruby says I can't use his berries to help ya heal the Pokemon, he says they're all for his precious contests."

An idea formed in my head. "Where does Ruby keep his berries?"

She gave me a funny look. "They're in the big pocket in his bag, I think."

I stood up. "I'll be back. Mind watching the Pokemon for me?"

She was still suspicious, but she agreed.

I made no noise as I climbed the steps up to the room where Ruby was nursing Crystal and Emerald.

My brain told me this was something I'd do.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the short chapter! Please guess and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Blue Kitten for reviewing! I really appreciate your regular reviews! You're right, it's an organization, but you haven't guessed it yet! Keep trying! The picture isn't a hint, it just has a bunch of dexholders in it and I liked it, so... yeah, it ended up as the picture for this story.**

* * *

I entered the room to find both Ruby and Emerald hovering over Crystal's bed. Ruby was trying to order Emerald to stay his bed while bandaging Crys's arm, but Emerald insisted on trying to help.

"Hey, Ruby, I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow something from your bag?"

"Yeah, sure, it's over there," he said distractedly.

I knelt on the floor where he had left his bag and rummaged through it before finding what I needed.

"Thanks!" I said as I walked out the door.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Emerald, could you at least_ sit_ over there?!"

I walked downstairs and dropped the berry bag next to Sapphire, smiling at her surprised face. "Use it before he notices I took it."

She laughed, "Ya know, that kinda reminds me of Blue. Do ya know Blue from Kanto?"

"No…" I said, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize! I just thought ya might." She carefully sorted through the berries, picking out the ones she needed.

After we were done healing the Pokemon, I winked at her and went upstairs again. I carefully replaced the berry bag without Ruby noticing and asked him if I could help at all.

"Yeah," he said. "Get that kid to stay on his bed!"

"Any method?"

"Anything! Just keep him out of my way!"

I whistled, and Blissey appeared with my bag. "Thank you, sweetie! Now, let's see..." I pulled out Ninetales and said, "Dearie, make Emerald sit on his bed."

Ninetales's eyes glowed a deeper red and Emerald stiffly walked to the bed and sat down.

"Okay," Ruby said, "how did you do that? I've been trying to get him to sit forever!"

"Ninetales has the power to control people's minds with his eyes. Emerald didn't go voluntarily. But he can still hear us, so now he knows."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at me. "That's just creepy."

"Come on, why'd you want Emerald to sit in the first place? Keep healing Crystal." He shook his head and turned back to his task, and I added, "Besides, you said by any means necessary. This was the easiest."

"I didn't realize you could take over people's minds with your Ninetales."

"Neither did I until just a few moments ago when I remembered it."

"Remember anything else?"

"I wasn't supposed to have this lovely girl!" I said, happily picking up Blissey. "But I got her anyway!"

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to have her? Was she your parents' Pokemon?"

"No, I don't think so," I said, trying to remember my parents. I ran into a mental white wall again and shrugged.

"Oh well," Ruby said. "I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon. You seem to be doing pretty well already."

"Thanks! I'm sure your friend Yellow will help a lot, even if I don't fully recover."

"Yeah, she will."

"I never thanked you for volunteering to do this. I really appreciate it. You too Emerald, because I know that attack on you and Crystal was meant for me."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, finishing off a bandage.

I explained my logic to him: they had been the same men who had attacked us before. There had been more of them, sure, but they had all still looked the same and escaped on Mantines.

"Hmmm… And they still figured out that we would land here. I'll call Yellow and the Kanto Pokedex holders to meet us all in Viridian City, assuming that we aren't attacked on the way there again."

"Good plan. This way, Yellow can have some protection because her Pokemon aren't as strong as the others."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I don't know, is it common knowledge?"

"I don't think so. It must be from your past. Maybe you're from Kanto and you know because you've heard about their adventures."

"Maybe! We'll find out after I talk to this Yellow, I guess. Oh, dearie, you can let him go now, you're tiring yourself out!"

The glow in Ninetales's eyes faded and Emerald fell backwards onto the bed. "Don't move from the bed, or Ninetales will put you back there," I warned, taking a few of Ruby's supplies (hey!) and going over to Emerald. "Let's see what I can do for you." Emerald wasn't hurt as badly as Crystal, but he still had a few severe wounds. I had him bandaged up quickly and put him to sleep.

I met Ruby and Sapphire downstairs. They both looked serious and motioned me over.

"We don't know if Crys and Emerald are in good enough condition to travel with us to Viridian City," Ruby whispered.

"But they hafta come with us," Sapphire added, "or else they might be attacked without anyone to protect them."

"But if they come with us, they'll be attacked. It's just a matter of where they'll hurt the least," I argued.

Sapphire nodded. "That's what I've been sayin'. They'll be better protected if we bring them with us and defend them."

Ruby sighed. "I just think it's better to leave them out of this."

"They were already attacked. Those men might think we'll return here and attack them again before we can come to their rescue."

"All right," Ruby said, holding his hands up in defeat. "They'll come with us. But if we're going to take them, let's stop by New Bark Town to see if Gold and Silver are there to come with us. I don't like our odds of three mostly strong people traveling with two who are seriously injured. Hopefully we can meet the others on time."

"I think we'll make it," Sapphire declared. "Well, as long as you don't run!"

"Hey, you guys were just going way too fast!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, it's at least a little longer than the last chapter! Please guess and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Blue Kitten for reviewing! Sorry, it's not Team Galactic or neo Team Rocket, and if I answered your question about where the organization is from, I'd give it away. I'm really, really, sorry, but I have to let you keep suffering. The fact that Sky wasn't supposed to have a Blissey is a piece of the puzzle, but it's a really small piece. Keep guessing!**

**Also, thanks to all of you for your support! This story just passed 200 views and I want to let you know how much I appreciate people reading my little fanfics. Thanks so much!**

* * *

We got up early in the morning so we could take plenty of breaks whenever Crystal and Emerald needed them. Ruby and I changed their bandages; Sapphire checked the Pokemon and got some food and medical supplies. We set out, Crystal and Emerald on Pilo, Sapphire on Crystal's Xatee, Ruby on Emerald's Mantine, and me, of course, on Altaria. We stopped in New Bark Town to pick up Gold and Silver, but Gold's mom told us he hadn't been home in a while and she hadn't seen Silver. We decided to leave them a note and keep going.

We stopped by Indigo Plateau for a brief rest before heading on to Viridian City. There were no attacks, no incidents, and there were people walking in their normal, daily routines in Viridian City. We landed in the early evening in front of the Pokemon Center, healed our Pokemon, and began to walk to the gym, where we'd meet the Kanto dexholders. I gave Crystal my Ninetales and Sapphire carried Emerald on piggyback. Just in case, I also brought my Gardevoir out to help find and attack any attackers.

Just as we were approaching the gym, the doors slid open and four people walked out. One, a small blonde girl, ran over to us, smiling cheerfully. "Hi!" she said. "You must be Sky. I'm Yellow of the Viridian Forest! Oh, and this is Blue, Green, the Viridian gym leader, and Red, the Kanto Champion."

Red and Blue smiled at me, Green just stared me down.

"Oh, is this your Gardevoir? Do you want me to start with her?" she asked, glancing at me.

I nodded, not daring to open my mouth in fear that my words would simply evaporate on my tongue. Yellow smiled and reached her hand up towards Gardevoir's head. Her face took on an expression of concentration and I waited impatiently for the information that might restore my memory. Yellow's hand came down, and as I opened my mouth to ask her what she knew now, she reached for a sketchbook and began drawing. I immediately shut my mouth and waited in agony as she finished her drawing. She handed the sketchbook to me. "Do they look familiar?"

There were twelve faces drawn: one older man, ten younger people, and the face of the men who had been chasing us here. I shook my head sadly, feeling disappointed. "Only that one is familiar because men with that face have been attacking us."

"So they are from ya past," Sapphire said. "I knew it!"

"Doesn't explain why they attacked us though," Ruby said.

The dexholders mused among themselves, offering suggestions for what to do next, but I wasn't listening to them any more. "Guys, we have a problem," I said, pointing to Gardevoir, who had stiffened, and the horn on her chest, which had begun glowing. "We're about to be attacked."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and guess! You've got two more chapters until the plot starts coming together!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Blue Kitten for all of your compliments! Green is fine, he's just naturally quiet, or at least that's what I thought he was... Blissey doesn't have any magical powers, but that particular species of Pokemon in general is known for healing powers, like Chansey. Blisseys have been seen helping Nurse Joy, and they are ready to help anyone who is unhappy or sick. I can't answer your last question, but you'll find out soon! You're really close!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

No one questioned me; everyone sent out a Pokemon, even Crystal and Emerald, whose Pokemon still hadn't fully recovered.

The strongest tried to form a circle around the weaker ones: Crystal, Emerald, and Yellow, but the number of Mantines flying over the trees towards us would quickly overwhelm us. As they got closer, I saw something we hadn't seen before: a girl on a Pelipper leading the men on Mantines. She wasn't just any girl, either. She was one of the faces on Yellow's sketchbook. She jumped off her Pelipper as soon as she could, landing with grace as her black tennis shoes touched the ground. She stood, black hair waving and unfurling behind her as the Mantines landed. "Hello," she said to me.

"Hi?" I said, almost like a question.

"Your time is up," she said, the short, black vest over her green t-shirt flapping in the wind. "You're coming home with me."

"Home?" I asked, fully aware of the wary looks the dexholders were giving me. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

She scrutinized me. "Don't you know? I'm from Tianna and so are you."

"Tianna? Who's Tianna? And why aren't you telling me your name?"

She sighed. "So you don't remember. Nonetheless, my job was to bring you back home." She turned to the men behind her and called her Pelipper. "Bring her back at any cost. I will return home and inform the master of this unfortunate turn of events." With that, she hopped on her Pelipper, and gave me one last look before she took off.

The men tried to surround us, but I quickly ordered Gardevoir to use Magical Leaf on the Mantines, several of whom fell to the ground, fainted.

The Pokedex holders were fighting ferociously, but there were too many men and Pokemon fighting against us. We'd never win.

I turned to Yellow, who was being protected by Red, and motioned her over. "You said you were from a forest. Where is it?"

She pointed off to the right and said something, but I didn't hear her as I commanded my Gardevoir to use Psychic on half of the men and my Ninetales to immobilize the rest. I yelled at the other Dexholders to stop and looked back at my Pokemon. "Turn them around, sweeties! Now when you can't see us anymore, teleport to me. I'll be waiting for you."

Red picked up Yellow, Sapphire carried Emerald, and Crystal sent out her Arcanine. I nodded to Yellow. "Lead the way."

She gave directions to Red, who promptly started jogging toward the forest. "Okay, everyone else, follow them!"

We started running after them, dodging tree branches and roots as we entered the forest. Shortly after that, Gardevoir and Ninetales appeared and I stopped only to return them to their Pokeballs. Suddenly, a girl's voice shot through my head, a memory. "Let's all say we're from Tianna whenever someone asks for our names!" A boy's voice responded, "Great!" and both faded as they started laughing.

I shook my head a little to clear it and started running again. I didn't have time for this right now. The memories kept coming. I saw a boy with a grey shirt and pants, and a red vest trying to force his red and grey hat on my head. He laughed, and I heard my laugh too. I saw a younger girl in a light blue dress clinging to my arm with tears in her eyes. Both faces had been drawn in Yellow's sketchbook.

Yellow brought us to the center of the forest, and we began to set up camp. Shakily, I took off my jewelry and rolled out a sleeping bag. In my mind, a girl with hair like fire ran through a meadow, chasing a Butterfree. The Butterfree turned back towards me, and she turned around too, laughing as she nearly fell trying to turn at full speed. I remembered her face, another drawing in Yellow's sketchbook.

We sat in silence for a while, then Blue stood and pulled out her Pokegear. "I'm going to call Silver and get him here to help us."

In a flash, I stood up and knocked it out of her hand. "How idiotic are you?"

All of the dexholders, including Blue, gave me weird looks and I sighed. "Blue, check me for bugs."

She did so warily, and didn't find any. "Okay, now that we're sure no one's listening to us, how about you explain yourself?"

I sat back down on my sleeping bag and began. "I remember everything."

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Blue Kitten! Yep, you've got pretty much everything right! Yay!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know how I started remembering things, it must have been a combination of Yellow and the girl on the Pelipper."

"Okay," Sapphire said. "What's ya real name then?"

"I don't have one. I was born without parents and without a name. I'm a clone of some random girl from Sinnoh."

I heard the Pokedex holders gasp and watched their eyes widen. "I was born for one reason," I said slowly, not wanting to admit it, but knowing I had to.

"What?" Crystal asked.

I was quiet a little longer. Blissey popped out of her Pokeball, startling everyone but me, and climbed into my lap. I hugged her as I opened my mouth again. "I was born to defeat Blue."

Again, mouths hung open, gasps rang through the clearing, and eyes widened. I looked down at Blissey's pink head and kept going. "There's one of us for every one of you. I have the title of Anti-Blue, but I never considered it a name. None of us did. When we started going on missions for our master, the oldest guy on Yellow's sketchbook, suspicious people would ask for our names. We didn't ever know what to say, which just made us appear more suspicious. So, the Anti-Sapphire, the girl with the Pelipper, came up with a better idea. We called ourselves the Antis, since our titles were all Anti-someone. She arranged the phrase "an Anti" into "Tianna". From then on, whenever someone asked for our name, we simply told them that we were from Tianna and usually, they'd say something like, "Oh, okay, right then." and walk away confused." I heard the girl's voice again, and this time, I saw the face of the girl who had confronted me just a little while ago.

"This doesn't answer why you knocked my Pokegear out of my hand!" Blue interjected.

"Come on," I said, looking up at her. "What happened every time we used the Pokegear? The men show up and attack us. The organization tapped all of your Pokegears a while ago. Blue is the only one who compromised the tapping. If you call Silver and tell him where we are, they'll know and come get us before he shows up. Don't even mention it when I have my necklace on, it's bugged too."

"How do you know all of this?" Emerald asked, skeptically.

"Better yet, how do we know we can trust you?" Green asked.

"I trained to be like Blue, so I learned many skills that would help anyone trying to gather information on someone. I could bug people, steal without anyone noticing, and get anything I wanted. That's how I got my Pokemon, because we received our Pokemon after training ourselves. I wasn't supposed to have my Ninetales, Altaria, or this beautiful girl," I said, squeezing Blissey a little tighter. "But, I used my new skills to convince enough people that I should have them anyway. So, because of my expertise in the field of spying, I guess, I was assigned to be the assistant director of intelligence. I had access to all of the information we gathered, and I usually read everything we got. That's how I knew Yellow wasn't as strong as the rest of you, because I had reports on levels, training, and even what you last ate." I held up my hand to stop Green from repeating his question. "My answer to you is that you don't and you can't. However, I am truly indebted to you for saving my life. In return for risking your lives for me, I will risk mine for you and save yours. Yes, the organization has a plan to kill you all, but it will fail if I can do anything to stop it. Oh, and I want revenge on my master. He's the one who threw me out of the airplane."

"He what?" several people asked, dumbfounded.

"Why?" Red asked. "Weren't you essential to him?"

"Important, yes, but not essential, apparently. It's hard to be essential when he can replace you with another clone."

"Harsh," Sapphire muttered.

I shrugged. "Sure, but if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive and you wouldn't be in danger. Probably would have been easier for us all."

"Yeah, probably," Green said, ignoring the evil glances he was getting from Blue.

"Anyway," I said, standing up. "I'm going to go over here, so you can decide whether or not to trust me. If you will, I have a plan for taking down the organization. If not, I'll take them down myself."

"Wait, what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Commit to it first. That way I have no reason to doubt that you won't turn me over to my master, where I'd probably be tortured and killed."

"Whoa, then, how do you know you can trust us?" Sapphire asked.

"I've been monitoring you for years now. If you say you will trust me, you will and you'll work with me. My organization believes you to be evil, power-hungry, but I know you aren't. So if you trust me, I, in turn, will trust you."

I walked away, fighting tears. I let Ninetales out to protect me, sat on a tree stump, and hugged Blissey as I waited anxiously for the verdict of the Pokedex holders.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Blue Kitten for reviewing! Yeah, that could be a really good idea, let me know if you write it! I'd love to read it. Wait, what? There's a shortcut there?! Why didn't I know about this earlier? Oh, well, just goes to show how much I don't like caves...**

* * *

I was half-asleep when Red came to get me. Ninetales growled softly and I grunted, pulling myself back into reality. "So you sent the strongest to bring me back. Doesn't look good for me."

Red chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head. "We just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't try to double-cross us already."

"Yeah, I understand," I said, waving off his awkwardness and returning Ninetales and Blissey. "There, now I'm not so dangerous. Take me back so you can all give me your decision, please."

He walked me back to the circle of people around the fire. I studied every face. Green was impassive as always, Blue babbled cheerfully as she changed Crystal's bandages, and Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald were talking worriedly by themselves.

Green was the first to spot us. "So she didn't kill you," he said, addressing Red.

I raised an eyebrow. "You thought I would?"

"No, but we can never be too careful."

"So it was a test?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Crystal said, wincing as she swung her arm back and forth.

"Well?"

They looked at me blankly.

I sighed. "Did I pass?"

"Oh, yeah, you did," Blue said, almost like she had expected me to know the results already. "Now, if you don't mind, could you start telling us your plan? We don't want to wait 'till morning."

"No, sorry. I want to explain it to everyone at once. So, first of all, we need to send messages to Gold and Silver. Green, your Pidgeot, and Yellow, your Butterfree, will do since both Pokemon are found here in the wild and they won't seem too suspicious. Crystal, in the meantime, if you're not hurt too badly, could you catch a Ditto for all of us except Blue? We'll need them. Oh, and take anyone you need. I promise I won't explain fully until everyone is here."

She nodded and asked Sapphire to come with her.

"Red," I said, turning to him.

"Huh?"

"I need you to write the notes to Gold and Silver. Tell them to come here on Green's Pidgeot and Yellow's Butterfree, disguised by the Dittos. That'll hopefully keep them from being shot out of the sky."

He nodded and went to look for paper.

"Blue?"

"Mmm hmm?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Could you spy on the sentries around the forest and report back to me? Remember, they know who you are, so be careful."

She met my eyes and nodded with a hint of a smirk. "Almost like you don't trust me to do my own job."

"I've never actually worked with you, Blue. I don't know how specific I need to be." I shuddered a little. "The one time I was supposed to meet you, I was supposed to battle and defeat you, not work with you. Understandably, I spent more time trying to find ways to defeat you than time wondering how I would work with you."

Her smile had faded and she acknowledged my works with a slight incline of her head. But in a moment, she was back to her normal, bubbly self. "Well, now you know!" she beamed. "I'll be back soon!"

The Pokedex holders who hadn't received jobs crowded around the fire. I stayed back, thinking, plotting, planning.

A tap on my shoulder startled me. I whirled around, and there was Ruby, looking down at me. "Oh, hi Ruby!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating on time this week! With everything going on right now, I just didn't have time to write this really long chapter in time for the usual Sunday update. Sorry!**

**Thanks to Blue Kitten for reviewing! Sorry, the battle's not quite here yet, but it will be soon. Yeah, I thought you came up with the idea of robots, sorry! A clone is just a genetic copy of a living thing, and a robot generally refers to something with mechanical parts that operates on electricity.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Ruby sat down next to me. "The doctor lied, didn't he?"

He saw my puzzled glance and tried to ask his question again. "The doctor said you had severe brain damage, but you've recovered really quickly. Is that a perk of being in your organization, or was the doctor wrong?"

"Oh, that," I said, taking particular interest in my shoes. "No, he was right. The organization made a perfect copy of each person, including every memory. They thought those memories would distract us from our missions and training, so they wiped us all clean. The "brain damage" the doctor saw was just all the blocked memories of the original girl, not mine. I can only assume that I had brain damage, just not as severe as the doctor thought."

"Oh," Ruby said. "I see. Then why-"

He was cut off by Red, who ran towards me, ecstatically waving the papers in the air. "I'm done," he said, grinning.

I read over each of the notes and smiled, nodding at him. "Thank you, Red. Hey, Green, Yellow, could you come over here for a minute?"

They exchanged looks and came over to me from the fire. "Are your Pokemon ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I made sure that they were healed," Yellow said, stifling a yawn.

"Thanks, but we need you ready for battle later, so try not to heal any more Pokemon, okay?"

"'Kay," she said, giving me a sleepy smile.

I attached the notes to the two Pokemon, then turned to the Pokedex holders. "Anyone know where Gold and Silver are now?"

I was met with stunned silence. "Wait," Ruby said. "You don't actually know where they are?"

"I know they were in Goldenrod City five days ago, but they could have gone anywhere in that time. I was hoping that someone else would have some more recent information."

"No, they just left without telling anyone," Emerald said. "Crystal was really worried, but I told her that they'd be fine."

"Okay…" I said, resting my chin on my hands. "They were walking, so they weren't in that much of a hurry. Gold made a phone call; it didn't go through. They must have been looking for someone who was close by, but didn't have Pokegear reception. The only place close to Goldenrod without reception is Azalea Forest, so they're probably around that area still."

Ignoring the open mouths around me, I turned to the two Pokemon. "Head to Azalea Forest. If you can't find them, search the area around there."

With perfect timing, Crystal and Sapphire ran back into the clearing, gasping for breath. A flick of my wrist sent Ninetales out, who quickly blasted the Pokemon behind them with Flamethrower as the other Pokedex holders started to ask what was wrong. I got a lot of stares again.

"What?" I asked. "Why else would a wounded girl be running?"

Crystal nodded her thanks, and handed me a bag full of Pokeballs. "Thank you," I said, and gave both Pidgeot and Kitty a Pokeball containing a Ditto. I looked both in the eye, "Be careful, and try to be back before tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

The Pokemon nodded and flew away into the night. As I had hoped, their flight startled other Pokemon, who also launched themselves into the air.

"All right, now that that's all done, what's the plan?" Red asked, clapping his hands together.

"Wait, Blue, Gold and Silver aren't here yet. Tonight, after Blue gets back, we're going to rest and wait for Gold and Silver to show up. Then I'll tell everyone the plan."

"Can you at least tell us part of it?" he pleaded.

"Yeah. We're going to beat the organization up and send them to jail." I refused to say any more, and ordered them to bed. I went over the plan again and again in my head, fixing little details and problems that showed up along the way. I closed my eyes, imagining that the plane was a giant 3-D chessboard, and watched the Dexholders and myself move simultaneously. Occasionally, I paused and reviewed a battle that would happen between a Dexholder and an Anti. I was fairly confident that this would work, if only I could pull off my part. I paused time again in my little mental model, focusing on myself in the top level on the plane, alone, except for one person.

The bushes rustled and I lost my concentration as Blue popped into the little campground, grinning. "I'm back! Oh, did I scare you?"

"Just a little," I admitted, scolding myself for not paying attention to my surroundings, as my training had taught me to. "What's your report?"

She sat down next to me, her Ditty transforming into a chair. "Well, it's better than it seems. They've surrounded us on the ground, but haven't done anything to watch the sky. I think there's about thirty of them."

"All with the same face, right?"

"Yeah, there aren't any others. Anyway, Gold and Silver should be able to get in pretty easily as long as they use their disguises. We'll have to escape here by flying, so they don't notice us."

I thought for a minute. "Okay, that seems good. Did you hear anything about plans to search for us?"

"There were a few mentions of a plan, but I think they're mostly trying to keep us here while reinforcements arrive. There's going to be a few groups of them moving into the forest, but they're not going far."

I nodded. "They're using the quarantine strategy."

Blue shot me a confused glance, and I clarified for her. "Our director of intelligence put a bunch of strategies together for the grunts if something like this happened. The grunts were never meant to battle the Dexholders directly because they only trained to become decent battlers and instill terror. So anyway, this is the quarantine strategy. surrounding the Dexholders. Luckily for us, the director refused to make any of the changes I suggested, including putting up a blockade of air, land, and sea." I grinned at her happily. "Get some sleep, we'll leave as soon as possible tomorrow."

"Wait, there's one more thing," she said standing up.

"Yeah?"  
"There's a plane headed our way right now."

"When will it arrive?"

"They're expecting it two days from now, in the afternoon."

"Good, we'll attack before then, Let's get some sleep now, we'll need it."

"Don't you want to set up a watch, so we'll know if they're coming?"

"No," I said, smiling at her. "If your information is correct, and I believe it is, then they won't come for us until the plane arrives."

"What if they're trying to throw us off by using that plan and changing it?"

"They won't. They think I have complete amnesia, so they see no reason to change a plan that they already think is good." I told her, shrugging. "Besides, even if they thought I'd recover, they'd think I would work for them, instead of against them. No one else knows what happened the day I disappeared besides me and my master, and they don't suspect my different loyalties."

"Well if that's the case, you'd better get some sleep too."

"I will, I will. I just need to work out this one detail first."

She sat back down on her Ditty-chair. "Talk me through it."

So I went back to my 3-D mental chessboard, taking her through every minute detail. I was grateful I had someone to talk to, because within moments, everything was perfectly in place.

"Thanks, Blue."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Good night!"

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading and I will definitely have the next chapter updated on time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Martyn, Blue Kitten, and joycewu333 for reviewing!**

**Martyn, thanks for the idea! I didn't use it this chapter, but you're right, the story does need some humor.**

**Sorry, Blue Kitten, the battle's still not here yet! I really like planning things, so today's just the plan. And Sky isn't a clone of Blue, she's a clone of a random Sinnoh girl. So Sky looks like the Sinnoh girl, and she trained to be like Blue in skill. Thanks for everything!**

**joycewu333, thanks so much for the compliment! I love Rick Riordan and you have no idea how much that means to me! Also, I definitely see what you're talking about with the problems in the story. I'll have answers for you soon! And yeah, the Antis won't have personalities similar to the Dexholders. Also, I want to clarify something for you: Tianna doesn't exist. She's just a name the Anti-Sapphire made up for the whole group, so they would have a name to represent them. If you rearrange the letters in "an Anti", you can get Tianna. That's all she is, so she won't have any motive or affiliations. Thanks so much for your suggestions!**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading! And as promised, this chapter is actually on time!**

* * *

I jumped out of my sleeping bag, hand on Ninetales' Pokeball, as a Butterfree gently set down a person and a Pidgeot dropped a whooping passenger unceremoniously on the ground in a flurry of feathers. Dittos melted off their frames and became purple blobs again, revealing Silver and Gold. The other Dexholders and I relaxed when we saw who they were.

Gold leaped off the ground and puffed out his chest. "Fear no more, because Gold is here! With my awesome strength and dashing good looks, I'll- Yo, pretty lady! What's your name?"

Crystal immediately kicked him and I pulled a Pokeball out of my bag. "Call me Sky," I said, as I threw the Pokeball at him. It hit his chest and exploded into purple goo that formed a chair around him and sealed his mouth shut. He tried to protest by waving his arms and making unintelligible sounds, but my Ditto absorbed his body into the "chair" until only the top of his face showed.

"Anyway, now that Gold and Silver are here, I can tell you the plan."

"The plan for what?" Silver asked.

"Wait, haven't you guys been attacked by the identical guys with Mantines?" Crystal asked.

"No, what are you talking about?"

We quickly explained about the organization trying to kill us all and how I had a plan to help defeat them.

"Okay… So what is it?" His eyes studied me and I could tell he hadn't decided to trust me yet. But Blue was going with it, so I counted on her to keep him in the plan.

"Well, I was waiting until you and Gold came, so I wouldn't have to repeat it again, but here it is. Gardevoir, sweetheart, could you help me a little?"

My Gardevoir popped out of the Pokeball and used Psychic to move sticks and leaves into the shape of the plane I remembered so well. "The hatch in the back of the plane here," I said, gesturing to the sticks, "is always open. I think it broke some time ago and the master hasn't repaired it yet, for whatever reason. So that's where we'll fly in and disguise ourselves as grunts. We'll go up through here," I said, pointing at a small stairway, "and then come up on the second floor. I'll leave you there and you'll go to the end of the hallway, where you'll find a battle room." The sticks rearranged into a floor plan of the battle room. "There's ten battlefields, two rows of five. The Antis will come out and challenge you all, except for Blue, because I won't be there. Each Anti will choose whichever one of you they have trained all of their lives to defeat. Don't argue, just go along with their choices. They might think something's wrong if you try to battle someone different. Defeat them, but treat them as you would any other opponent. They've been mislead to believe that you're evil, and they're trying to save the world. You'll have to be the kindest you've ever been to start breaking that belief," I said, with a pointed glance at Gold, who started his muffled protests again.

"I'll teach you how to defeat each of them, despite all of their advantages. So today, we're going to train and tomorrow, we'll set out. Any questions?"  
"What will you and Blue do?" Emerald asked.

Blue and I shared a glance and smiled. "Blue will be at the door of the battle room to make sure no one comes in and I'll be on the third level, battling my master," I said, pointing at the top of the sticks, which had gone back to the plane model. "There's only one room up there, so you won't have a hard time finding me. Blue and I will stay in contact the entire time, so if you need me, tell her. Also, keep calling me Sky. The Antis hopefully won't suspect that it's me you're talking to."

"So when we beat our Anti, we just go up the stairs and help you?" Crystal asked.

I hesitated. "No, the battle will have to be between me and my master. Heal your Pokemon and guard the way to the top level so no grunts try to get me. And send my friends up when you've defeated all of them."

"Why, you want more opponents?"  
"No, I want to start challenging their beliefs. If I beat up the master, then hopefully they'll start to realize that he isn't all that he's told them he is. Anything else?"

No one said anything, so I moved on. "Let's start training, then."

I wasn't very worried about the Dexholders as I walked among them and watched them train with each other. Yellow, Crystal and Ruby all had huge advantages over their Antis because their battling skills weren't exceptional. So, the Antis had slacked a little, training their Pokemon only just enough. But if Yellow merged her spirit with that of her Pokemon, and Crystal trained under Green for a while, and Ruby actually battled instead of worrying about his Pokemon's fur, then they'd be okay. The Anti-Red was convinced that only training would help defeat Red, so basically, he took Green's approach to battling. Red had defeated Green enough times that he would know what to do with the Anti-Red. Green's opponent had taken Red's approach to battling: be friendly to your Pokemon and battle often. However, the Anti-Green didn't put much importance on training, so Green's levels were much higher and his Pokemon were much stronger. Those Dexholders would probably win their battles.

I was worried about Sapphire, Emerald, Gold, and Silver, though. The Anti-Sapphire was a formidable opponent. She might not be as athletic as Sapphire and she had no gym badges, but her Pokemon were tough. Considering Sapphire's low win to loss ratio, which was significantly lower than many of the Dexholders, the Anti-Sapphire probably had the upper hand in a battle. If Sapphire could turn her physical strengths into battlefield strengths, then she would win. Her only hope lay in the luck of the battle and on her quick thinking. Emerald's bond with his Pokemon wasn't as good as it could be, he still tended to treat his Pokemon like robots instead of living things. I paired him with Red for a while, then switched him to Yellow so he could see how close bonds between humans and Pokemon could get. Hopefully that would help him, along with his level head and innate skill. Gold was reckless, and as a result, the Anti-Gold was prepared for anything Gold might come up with. He needed to be unpredictable and yet not lose his head during the battle. Silver's opponent had stronger bonds with his Pokemon than Silver did with his, and the Anti-Silver had stronger Pokemon.

And of course, all of the Antis had Pokemon specifically picked and trained to defeat each one of the Dexholders' Pokemon. The Dexholders had overcome greater obstacles than type advantages and strong opponents, though, so I told myself I wouldn't worry about that.

Yet I still worried. Everything hung on my part. I was sure the Dexholders would win at least a majority of their battles, but if I didn't win mine, what use was their victory? Their battles would have been fought in vain and they'd still be threatened with death. Besides, the fate of the Antis who lost would be far worse. We learned early on in our lives not to displease the master.

Blue called me over for a sound check. "Here, you'll have an earpiece," she said, handing me a tiny black circle. I put it in my ear, and she kept talking. "I'll have a mic, and your Gardevoir will do the rest, right?"

"Yeah, that's how it should work," I said. "Gardevoir will let you know if anything changes."

"Okay, go stand over there," she said, pointing to the other side of the clearing while fastening the mic to her shirt. I understood immediately. She wanted to test the mic system not to see if it worked, but to see if it worked at a distance with a lot of noise. Blue positioned me so that all of the training (which was incredibly loud between Sapphire, Gold, and everyone else) would be between us.

I walked carefully, dodging a laughing Sapphire and Ruby's brush, the only thing fast enough to catch up with her. Then I hopped away as Ruby came through, chasing Sapphire and yelling at the top of his lungs, stopping only to pick up his brush. Eventually, I made it through the chaos of the Dexholder training grounds.

I gave Blue a thumbs up, and she immediately turned away so I couldn't read her lips. "Can you hear me?" she asked. I let Gardevoir out and we talked back and forth for a few minutes. Then she told me, "Silver's coming over to talk to you."

"Hmm? What does he need?"

There was a moment of silence on her end of the line and she sighed. "You know he doesn't trust you. He has some questions that he didn't want to ask in front of everyone else."

"That's okay," I reassured her through Gardevoir. "I wouldn't trust me either, but I'm glad you guys did."

"Well, I can't say I'm unhappy we trusted you. I'll wait till the battle to decide whether this was a good idea or not."

I laughed just as Silver appeared beside me. "Can I ask you something?"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Blue Kitten and Martyn for reviewing!**

**Blue Kitten, yep, Anti-Red's going to be quite a problem! Sky's worry about Gold isn't that he's not capable of battling, but that he rushes into situations without any thought. Besides, the Anti-Gold is trained to turn Gold's advantage of acting without thinking into a disadvantage. Ooh, thanks for the story suggestions! I'm going to go read those now...**

**Martyn, Yeah, I can use the idea, I just couldn't fit it in last week! Thanks again!**

**This is a long chapter, so sorry if it's not super well-edited. I went through it a couple of times, but I also wanted to get it out in time! Enjoy!**

* * *

I thought to Gardevoir, _Blue, I'm going to stop transmitting for now while I talk to Silver_, and smiled at the tall boy in front of me. "What do you want to ask?"

He gestured for me to follow him and led me a little farther away to two flat rocks. He sat on one, and I gingerly sat on the other, letting Gardevoir wander around.

"What's the name of your organization?" he asked abruptly.

I hid all of my surprise and responded calmly, "Team Shield."

"What do they want?"

"They want to destroy the Dexholders to make a better world and protect the average people."

"Protect the average people?"

I looked in his eyes. "You forget that the entire organization has been programmed to believe you are evil. In their mind, you terrorize the majority of the population through your exceptional skills and battle techniques."

I almost got a smile from him

"What was your training like?"

"I know this isn't really what you want to ask," I told him, stretching my legs out. "But training took about a year to complete. We each went off with experts in our fields, so I was with thieves and con artists. Throughout the year, we also had people teach us the importance of the bonds between humans and Pokemon and the master made sure we got the organization's motto drilled into our heads: Victoriam Populi, which means victory for the people. After our year of training, we got our Pokemon, continued to train by ourselves, and the master gave us an examination every month. So now, what do you actually want to know?"

He was silent for a little while, then asked, "How much of a chance do we have of defeating them?"

"Well, we only need to win the majority of the individual battles with the Dexholders against the Antis, and I'm sure that will happen. I'll have to win my battle against the master, and Blue will have to hold the grunts off. The last two, I'm not so sure about."

"So we're probably not going to win."

"No, I'll just need backup. Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

He met my eyes. "Depends on what it is."

"When you're done with your battle, stay with Blue. I'm afraid that she won't be in a good enough condition to do her job by herself."

He nodded, then said, "It's getting dark," and stood up.

I rose as well, and we walked back towards our camp. The sounds of training still rang through the air, loud enough so that I couldn't hear myself. I let out my Ditto, who transformed into a bell, and rang itself madly until I had everyone's attention.

"Okay, guys, pack everything up. We're heading to Viridian City."

"What? I thought we were going to stay here and fight them!" Emerald cried, flopping on the ground.

"We are going to fight them, but your Pokemon are tired from training and it would be better if we went to a Pokemon Center right now. Besides, it would be nice to sleep indoors."

The Pokedex holders all looked at their Pokemon, who were panting and sweating, and agreed to go to Viridian for the night. We'd set out tomorrow morning after a good night's rest. I would room with Blue.

"Night, Sky!" she said, half singing.

"Night, Blue!" I said back in the same voice.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

_ I was in the plane, trying to find my master in the hold. He had sent a message to me, informing me that my monthly evaluation would take place on the lowest level of the plane. I had been expecting it for a few days now, but I hadn't thought it would be this hard to find him…_

_ There. A shadow moved. I flattened myself against the box next to me and quietly let Breloom out of his Pokeball. I waited._

_ The stillness broke into chaos as an Abomasnow charged through a wall of boxes into Breloom. My master's favorite Pokemon. "Good afternoon, Master Ciril! I see you've found me."_

_ He made no answer._

_ I looked back at Breloom, who was suffering a lot of damage. "Sky Uppercut!" I yelled_

_ Breloom obeyed, and Abomasnow staggered slightly. Just then, an old man walked in, with grey hair cut in the military style and a black suit and blue tie. His brown eyes met mine and he gave a short nod in greeting before commanding in a soft voice full of authority, "Blizzard."_

_ In a flash, Breloom was replaced by Ninetales, whose well-aimed Flamethrower not only disintegrated the Blizzard, but also reached the Abomasnow, enough to hurt it significantly._

_ "Fire Blast," I whispered so Ninetales could hear me while my master commanded Abomasnow to use Slam._

_ The fire attack was enough to push him to the ground, and my master sent out his Bibarel, calling for Surf._

_ I switched Ninetales out for Gardevoir, since Breloom was too wounded to fight. "Magical Leaf," I yelled, running past rows of boxes. Gardevoir teleported to me almost instantly. That meant that Gardevoir couldn't do much more damage. I took a look at her, and sure enough, huge gashes covered her body. "Hang in there just a little while longer, sweetie," I whispered. "Can you tell me where he is?"_

_ She showed me an aerial diagram of the room we were in. I saw him, walking with Bibarel, a few rows over. I could cut him off if I moved just a little to the right…_

_ I switched Gardevoir for Altaria. "When he comes to that intersection, use Fly, okay sweetheart?"_

_ She nodded to show that she understood and we waited. He took one step out into the open, and Altaria rocketed out of our hiding place and straight into Bibarel, nearly knocking it out. My master immediately switched for Abomasnow, as I yelled, "Dragon Claw!"_

_ A powerful Blizzard quickly knocked Altaria out. I gritted my teeth and sent out Ninetales again. "Flamethrower!"_

_ "Ice Punch," my master said, calmly._

_ Ninetales did a lot of damage, but the Ice Punch left him frozen completely. He was a fire-type so it shouldn't have hurt too badly, but my master's Abomasnow was strong enough to defy type advantages. I could see through the ice that Ninetales was seriously hurt. "Come on, you can melt yourself out of there!"_

_ The ice began to glow, and soon Ninetales was standing in a puddle of water. He was shaking though, and I quickly switched him for Lapras. "Confuse Ray!"_

_ My master tried to command Abomasnow to use Slam, but the Abomasnow went on a rampage against himself. In frustration, my master switched for his Sudowoodo. "Double-Edge," he said, still maintaining his outward composure._

_ Lapras managed to avoid it and I called, "Surf!" I jumped back to avoid the water, which pushed me a little closer to the open door of the hold than I wanted. I could barely hear myself over the air blasting past the plane._

_ The Sudowoodo was knocked back on a torrent of water, but he didn't faint. "Rock Slide."_

_ Lapras flinched, and Sudowoodo followed it with Double-Edge. Lapras nearly fainted, but I didn't have many other choices. "Surf!" I yelled, then as soon as possible, I switched him for Blissey. "Toxic!"_

_ While the Sudowoodo was poisoned, I didn't have any good moves to damage it. Blissey could heal, poison, and use Hyper Voice, but none of that would be effective now. "Hyper Voice," I told her anyway. It was the only thing I could do._

_ Sudowoodo barely reacted, and responded instantly to my master's command, "Rock Slide."_

_ I returned Blissey to her Pokeball, fainted. "You're as strong as ever, my master," I yelled over the rushing air, bowing a little. "I-"_

_ Wordlessly, he picked me up and dangled me out of the plane._

_ "M-master?"_

_ His face betrayed no emotion as he let go. I was falling, falling…_

_ Altaria was too wounded to support me, Gardevoir was too weak to catch me. I watched the beautiful blue sky expand over me, thankful that at least I couldn't see the ground flying towards me, ready to pummel me to dust. And also that I wouldn't have to lie anymore about being a faithful servant to my master._

_ My back arched as I hit something hard, and the sky faded to black._

I jolted up in bed, hoping that I hadn't screamed. Blissey popped out of her Pokeball, and jumped into bed with me. "Shh, dear. Don't wake Blue up," I said, glancing at the girl on the other side of the room. The only movement I saw was her regular breathing, so I let out a breath of relief. "I'm all right," I whispered to Blissey, hugging her tight. "Just a nightmare."

Eventually, I managed to fall back asleep, but morning came much sooner than I would have liked. We stepped out into the bright sunlight, Pokemon healed, and faced the day.

"Okay, guys. We'll fly in on our Pokemon, then when we get to the hold, we'll use our Dittos to disguise ourselves as grunts. Hopefully, that'll keep the actual grunts from attacking us. We'll lose the disguises when we hit the second floor, and you'll go into the room without any disguises. Remember, you're trying to prove that you're honorable, so don't use your Ditto in battle if you've already got six Pokemon. Got it?" I asked, staring at Gold. "Blue, since you'll be battling more than one opponent, you're welcome to use more than six. If the rest of you want to, mark the Pokeball of your Ditto and give it to Blue when we get to the battle room."

We climbed on our flying types. Blue rode with Green and Ruby, with Sapphire. I felt Altaria's soft, fluffy feathers beneath my hands and saw the determination written on the Dexholders' faces. Well, except Red, whose smile looked calm, Blue, who winked at me, and Gold, whose face was hidden behind whatever food he was stuffing in his mouth.

"Ready?" I asked, taking another look around. "Go!"

The wind rushed, wings flapped, and feathers shot into the air. Soon we were at a comfortable height and I could enjoy the wind on my face. I wasn't afraid of the grunts appearing anymore. I knew they wouldn't come. Our exit from the Viridian Forest had gone unnoticed, as Blue, Silver, and I had confirmed. The grunts currently in the plane were the lower level, weaker grunts, and they wouldn't be deployed in midair. They probably weren't even expected to participate in the battle anticipated in Viridian Forest. So I had nothing to worry about.

Except the battle. So many things could go wrong.

But I forced myself to focus on the green trees, the specks of people and Pokemon on the ground, the white clouds against the brilliant blue sky that Sapphire had named me after. Soon, the half-hour ride was almost at an end. We spotted the plane and dove down, below it. Red and Aero led us to the back of the plane, where the hold door was still open. We shot through, and landed inside. I clambered off of Altaria and thanked her before I put her back in her Pokeball and brought my Ditto out. "Okay, darling, can you transform into those grunts we saw yesterday?"

It curled around my feet and began to ooze up, covering my body and my face with something that felt like rubber, but much stiffer. Finally, eyes opened in front of mine, and I could see everyone else disappearing under purple goo that changed into clothes, skin, and the face of the grunts. I tested it carefully, holding out one hand and wiggling my fingers, and then marching around a little. "Wow," I whispered. "You're good."

Suddenly, one of the "grunts" started wailing and waving his arms. Sapphires voice came from another "grunt". "Will ya shut it, already? We're on a mission!"

The "grunt" kept going and Ruby's voice came through, "I can't find my glasses!"

"Ruby," I said, trying hard not to laugh. "The grunts don't have glasses."

"But I do! And I don't know where they are! This stupid Ditto pushed them off of me! I won't be able to see my beautiful Pokemon!"

I picked up the glasses on the ground, avoiding his flailing feet, and held them up so he could see them. Well, hopefully. I had no idea how good his vision actually was.

"See? I have them. Now will you quit it? We have to start moving!"

"Okay, okay. Can you put them in my bag or something?"

I sighed. "Fine." His Ditto opened up his side and I shoved his glasses in the backpack. Ruby could find them later, after the battle. "Let's go."

I led them to the stairwell and up two flights of stairs. The Dittos all melted off of us, and I gave mine to Blue, before giving her a small smile. She smiled back, and put on her mike. I let the Dexholders pass into the room before I sent out Gardevoir and put the earpiece in my ear. _Ready?_

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, sliding into the room.

I walked stealthily up one more flight of stairs and snuck up to the door of my master's room. Gardevoir opened the door slowly with her psychic power, and we stepped in the room.

An old man turned away from the desk he stood in front of to face me. "Anti-Blue," he said, brown eyes studying me. "What a surprise."

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to joycewu333 and blue kitten for reviewing!**

**joycewu333, thanks for the compliment! You'll see why Blissey's moves are planned out the way they are soon...**

**Haha, I do have to agree with you blue kitten! The whole Ditto transforming thing seems really creepy! But keep in mind, Crystal just caught the Ditto for Sky to use, so she wouldn't have had it when her master threw her out of the plane. Read on for what happened! Thanks so much for the story recommendations, they were all really good!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this! Sorry, it's a bit late, but this chapter was really long, and I didn't feel that splitting it up would be a good choice. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I inched my way forward a little, watching him. His Bibarel sat by his side, waiting for his command.

"I have no doubt you came looking for answers," he said, setting down a pen. "But bringing the Pokedex holders here was a little - shall we say - extreme?"

"Isn't throwing someone out of a plane extreme?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, about that," he said, waving off my question. "Your loyalties were questionable. No one else really saw it, but I did. Every "Master" you said was filled with contempt, but veiled by subservience. It was an incredible feat to accomplish; only you could have pulled it off. But why did you do it?"

"The Dexholders aren't what you're saying they are," I said, trying to stall and keep him talking. "And I've been trained to think that such lying is hiding something. Why are you trying to defeat them?"

"As I told you countless times before, Team Shield exists only to help the average person under the tyranny of strong trainers like the Pokedex holders. Perhaps you should research more."

"They aren't terrorizing anyone! And I've done my research. I've read every news bulletin, I've monitored their activities, I've even read your propaganda! I want to know why everything matches and yours doesn't."

"You've allowed bias to enter your mind."

"The only bias I had was towards you when I first started my research. All the evidence except yours pointed towards the Dexholders as nice, considerate people who happened to be strong. Why are you so set against them?"

"You want to know why I pushed you out of the plane?" he asked quietly.

I hated that he switched topics whenever it was convenient for him. But his eyes were angry and dangerous, and I really wanted to know, so I swallowed my pride and said, "Yes."

"Send out your Pokemon."

I did, and he did too. I had only seen three of his Pokemon, so I gazed at the others for a moment, trying to develop strategies. Then his started walking so one of his Pokemon was opposite to one of mine. I looked down the line: Ninetales and Abomasnow, Gardevoir and Toxicroak, Misdreavus and Blissey, Lapras and Sudowoodo, Breloom and Bibarel, and Altaria and Volcarona. Suddenly, I realized. I had type advantages to every single one of his Pokemon. That day I had used my skills to get the Pokemon I wanted was the day I had become my master's Anti, not Blue's.

"You see? At first, I didn't worry about it because you were so devoted to our cause. But then your views changed, and I had to regard you as a threat, like any Pokedex holder. You left me with no choice. I had to get rid of you."

"And throwing me out of a plane was the great solution?"

He ignored me. "So this time, I'll give you the benefit of being a Team Shield member, since I did not have the foresight to discharge you. The next time you challenge me, I will not give you any such chances. How does a double battle sound? You will pick your Pokemon, but the pairs we have here will continue throughout the battle. There will be no switching."

I gritted my teeth. "Sounds fair."

"Very well, pick your starting Pokemon."

I looked back at the line. "Ninetales and Lapras," I said finally.

"An excellent choice. In that case, I will use Sudowoodo and Abomasnow," he said, returning his other Pokemon. I did the same.

"Let the battle… Begin!" he said, and immediately, Ninetales let out a powerful Flamethrower and Lapras unleashed a massive Hydro Pump. Both Sudowoodo and Abomasnow staggered backwards, visibly hurt, but not fainted. "Blizzard, then Slam," my master ordered.

"Lapras, confuse both of them! Ninetales, Flamethrower again!"

"Ice Punch the Lapras," my master said calmly. "Rock Slide."

Lapras was frozen in place, then rocks rained down on both of my Pokemon. Thankfully, Ninetales had already attacked before he was hit badly.

"Ninetales, Fire Blast on Lapras! Lapras confuse them!"

"Slam and Rock Slide."

Lapras was freed from the ice, but the Rock Slide knocked him out. "Ninetales, Solarbeam!" I yelled, since Sudowoodo's rock type moves would damage him more than Abomasnow's ice and grass moves.

The Sudowoodo was barely standing, but Ninetales was in the same shape after a combined Slam attack from both opponents. I didn't have enough time for a Solarbeam, so I was going to do as much damage as I possibly could before Ninetales fainted. "Ninetales, darling, Flamethrower."

"Ice Punch and Double-Edge," my master said, which fainted Ninetales. He recalled his Pokemon and turned back to me. "Your next choice?"

I didn't want to use Gardevoir, because I wanted to keep the connection with Blue going as long as I could. But I didn't have much choice, since I would send Blissey out to battle last, and Gardevoir paired with Blissey hadn't worked out well in training. So I let Breloom and Gardevoir out of their Pokeballs.

"Interesting choice," he commented, sending out Bibarel and Toxicroak.

Again, my Pokemon started the battle immediately, with Breloom using Sky Uppercut and Gardevoir using Psychic. And again, the opponents were visibly damaged.

"Hyper Fang the Gardevoir and Sludge Bomb the Breloom."

"Gardevoir, Double Team! Breloom, dodge, then use Sky Uppercut!"

Dozens of Gardevoirs surrounded the battlefield, mine lost among the illusions. Breloom managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, and landed a good enough hit on my master's Bibarel.

"Surf away all the Gardevoirs and Sludge Bomb the Breloom."

Gardevoir, Psychic! Breloom, Drain Punch!"

It took all of my training not to jump when I heard Blue's voice say, "Yellow won."

The Bibarel was almost fainted, but it had managed to dissolve the other Gardevoirs and hit mine. Toxicroak had also realized where to aim: at his partner, which had given him a critical hit on Breloom. I recalled Breloom, who was no longer moving, into his Pokeball and gave Gardevoir a good look. "You can do this, sweetie," I whispered. "Psychic, then Double Team and Magical Leaf."

She moved and battled as she never had before, but in the end, a Sucker Punch from Toxicroak and a Hyper Fang from the feebly moving Bibarel knocked her to the ground. She didn't move, just as I had told her to.

"Ruby won," Blue told me. "Who knew Prissy Boy was such a good battler?"

I put Gardevoir back in her Pokeball, hoping my master didn't notice that she wasn't fainted.

"Your last Pokemon," he said, clearly growing tired of the battle already, as he sent out Misdreavus and Volcarona.

I let out Blissey and Altaria. "Come on, sweethearts, you can do it!"

Immediately, both opponents were poisoned and Altaria ate the small Oran Berry she had gotten by using Pluck on Volcarona.

I heard Blue chuckle. "Gold and Crystal finished at the same time, can you believe it? Both won, too!"

I nodded to Blissey. "You know what to do. Altaria, Fly!"

Altaria shot into the air and smashed into Volcarona. Then, she landed, flew, and smashed again. Blissey shot off Hyper Voices at Volcarona, and sent Heal Pulses to Altaria when she needed it, or used Soft-Boiled whenever she got hit badly. They made a good team.

"Take out that Blissey first," my master growled. "Confuse Ray and Heat Wave."

A confused Blissey ran in circles, sending out random moves as quickly as possible. She accidently poisoned Altaria instead of healing her, and my beautiful flying Pokemon collapsed. I returned her before any Pokemon could do any more damage to her. When Blissey finally recovered, she immediately went back to her first routine, but battling two Pokemon at once was not easy. A final Psybeam from the Misdreavus knocked her to the floor.

I looked at her in a split second and she gave me a barely perceptible nod before closing her eyes, not moving.

"Emerald won," Blue said.

"You never answered me before," I yelled, stalling with everything I had. "Why are you against the Pokedex holders?"

"I thought you had enough common sense to know," he snarled, "but apparently I have to explain it to you. The Pokedex holders are evil! They destroy everything in their path. They use their strength to dominate the average trainer. They must be stopped!"

"No, they don't!" I said, thinking of the kindness they had shown me in the last few days. "They're genuinely nice people. The destruction they leave behind is usually a result of their battles with the forces of evil, to save the world! Altogether, they've done much more good than harm!"

"AARGH!" he yelled, and I jumped to avoid a Flame Wheel from his Volcarona. I landed painfully and I heard something crack. I refused to let him know this, and I pushed myself back up to my feet, keeping as much weight off my right side as possible.

"Green won," Blue said, then babbled something to Green that I didn't hear.

My master didn't seem to notice me. He paced around his desk, fingers spinning the ring on his hand. Curious, I looked into his eyes as I had never inspected his eyes before. I watched every flicker, every feeling, every thought pass through them. I saw past the brown of his irises and looked straight into his soul. And when he finally made complete eye contact with me, I knew exactly what he was feeling: grief.

"This isn't about saving the people, is it?" I asked softly. "This is a revenge mission."

He turned away again, facing the wall.

"Who was it?" I pressed.

He didn't speak, and I had just opened my mouth to ask again when he said, "Isobel, my wife."

He spun around and started pacing again. "She was the most amazing woman I have ever met." Suddenly words started pouring out of his mouth like they never had before. "We were from Kanto, but she was from Viridian City and I was from Lavender Town. We met one day, when we both went to challenge the Saffron City Gym. We were teenagers then, and we talked for a while before she had to leave. I gave her a mail carrier Pokemon - we didn't have any fancy Pokegears then - and we were pen pals for a few years until I decided I was going to take her on a date. We'd usually meet somewhere around Vermilion City, but when I finally proposed to her, she insisted on living in Pewter City. She had a job offer from the Pewter City Museum and she wanted to take it. So we lived there happily, until Red came. You remember his history of course. He entered Pewter City with Giovanni, and fought the Magmars who set the Pewter Museum on fire." He collapsed onto his chair behind the desk and kept talking. "Isobel was in there that night. She was supposed to work a late shift and make sure everything was closed up. But the fire started, and she was trapped under a falling exhibit. She never made it out." He covered his face in his hands, but his voice was still surprisingly steady. "I didn't know then what had caused the fire, I only mourned her. But the Pokedex holders became famous and their stories were published, and I finally realized that Red was responsible for her death."

"Wouldn't it be Giovanni's fault for sending the Magmars?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Giovanni for sending the Magmars, Red for not putting out the fire. But Giovanni had been defeated twice by then, so I didn't worry much about him. I began to look at the other Pokedex holders and saw what hideous backgrounds they were from. Green was arrogant, Blue and Silver were thieves, Gold was disrespectful, Ruby cared only about the appearances of Pokemon, Sapphire was barbaric, and Emerald used Pokemon as tools."

"What about Yellow, the child of the Viridian Forest? Or Crystal, the girl who worked for the orphanage and only took the Pokedex to raise funds for it? And all of them have changed for the better with their travels. that was just how they started."

He ignored me again. "So I set out on a mission to rid the world of such evil forces. I gathered the best scientists to make clones. I gave you the best teachers so you would at least be the Pokedex holders' equals in each of their respective fields. I gave you ideals so you would never leave buildings on fire. And now, the Pokedex holders WILL be defeated!"

"Aww, Sapphire lost. But she did a good job battling," Blue said.

He opened his mouth again to say more, but I did something I'd never done before: I cut him off.

"But master, you've forgotten one thing."

Shocked, he didn't say anything, just opened and closed his mouth.

"I'm not on your side."

My Pokemon stirred in their Pokeballs, and all of them burst out, completely healthy again. Blissey rose from her spot on the floor, fully recovered and ready to fight.

"Let's continue the battle, shall we?"

Without waiting for him to respond, I shouted, "Go!"

"Red won, finally!" Blue said, exasperated, but proud. "Oh, and Silver won too!"

I had a brave face on, but my ankle was hurting badly. I wasn't sure how much longer I would last on the adrenaline coursing through my body. A stray Psybeam managed to hit me on my left side, and I collapsed. _Blue, how much longer?_ I thought.

"Not much, I'm sending them up," she said in my ear.

_ Tell them I'm wounded and they need to get here now._

"Okay," she said, and I heard her muffled voice talking to them. "How bad is it?" she asked when she was done.

_ Pretty bad, I can't stand_, I told her. _But my Pokemon will hold him off as long as possible._

"They're on their way, and they're hurrying,"she reassured me. "They should be there any minute now."

My master stood at the other end of the room, gloating. He thought he had won everything. But he also had trained me well, and like Blue, I was a better strategist than battler.

I lay on my back, watching the battle. I trusted my Pokemon to battle well, but my master's Pokemon were strong and organized. He yelled out commands, too angry to simply speak them. Blissey had taken over my spot for me, since her battle position was mainly healing anyway. I tried to distract myself from the intensifying pain by watching her frantically yell out commands in a language my Pokemon understood. Occasionally, she'd fire off a Heal Pulse to one of my other Pokemon, then immediately start screaming again. Her face was turning more red than pink.

This is why I taught her Hyper Voice.

I remembered the day the Anti-Silver and I had practiced this technique. He was frustrated because none of his Pokemon could stay back and give orders like Blissey could. He was so jealous at the time. If he'd only known where my choice of Pokemon would take me…

I looked away from the battle and up at the ceiling. The Anti-Silver was my best friend, the one who understood me like none of the other Antis did. Of course, I still didn't tell him that the Pokedex holders were good, but there were moments when I thought that he knew it too. I'd look into his brown eyes and see my own thoughts reflected back at me. I smiled weakly, picturing his face: a mischievous smile, laughing eyes, black hair sticking out of his grey and red hat. Then I realized that I wasn't imagining his face, he was there above me. His smile was a worried one, his eyes weren't laughing, but his hair was poking out from his hat like usual. He tried to ask me a question, but I couldn't hear well anymore and I couldn't move my mouth to answer it anyway. I looked over at the battle and saw the other Antis had jumped in front of me, battling my master all together. Somehow, I managed to return my own Pokemon safely. Realizing that I couldn't walk, he picked me up and started running out the door. The movement jolted me, infinitely increasing the stabbing pain in my side and ankle. I let out a barely audible cry and fainted.

* * *

I opened my eyes in a bright, white room. I smiled as I recognized my friends, Antis on my left, Dexholders on my right. I noticed the too-clean smell, the bare walls, and the white sheets on the bed.

"Well, this feels oddly familiar," I said to Ruby and Sapphire. I got a few chuckles and smiles, which was pretty good, considering that I was in a hospital.

"How is everyone doing?" I asked. "No one got hurt too badly?"

"No," Blue told me. "Just you."

"Well, and Master Ciril," the Anti-Yellow said, glancing shyly at the Pokedex holders.

"He had a severe heart attack. If he lives, he goes to jail. If he dies, he dies." the Anti-Sapphire said, shrugging.

No one seemed particularly saddened by this information, so I took that as a good step forward.

The doctor entered. "Oh, good! You're awake!" He proceeded to ask me a few questions, and took my pulse before telling me that I had a broken ankle and a bruised side. I'd be able to leave in a few days, but for now, I was supposed to rest, and maybe one of my friends could take me around in a wheelchair outside.

"And my Pokemon?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Your Blissey did an incredible job of taking care of your other Pokemon. They're fine."

I let out a sigh of relief and sand back into the hospital bed. The doctor left, and after some awkward talking between the Dexholders and the Antis, Blue suggested taking a walk out in the sunshine.

"It's a beautiful day," she said, pulling back the curtain, but I detected a glint in her eye.

We found a wheelchair, and the Anti-Silver pushed me on a garden walk with everyone else. Ruby was continually stopping and muttering "beautiful!" to himself, and Sapphire was continually rolling her eyes.

Blue dashed forward, leading us to a battlefield. "Sky, I challenge you to a battle!"

"What?" several people asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon," she said, grinning at me. "All the other Dexholders got to battle their Anti, can't I see how I'd do against you?"

Protests came from the mouths of Dexholders and Antis alike, saying I had just woken up, I wasn't fully healed yet.

I asked, "Where are my Pokemon?"

Dumbfounded, they looked at each other before the Anti-Yellow pulled Pokeballs from her purse. "They're here, but you really shouldn't battle, you're not well yet!"

"I'm not the one battling," I reminded her, reaching for the small, red and white balls. "How are they?"

Six Pokeballs exploded and my team stood before me, happy and healthy. "You did wonderful, sweethearts! How are you feeling?"

They smiled and Gardevoir began wheeling me forward to the trainer box of the battlefield. "You sure?" I asked, but they nodded emphatically.

"Okay, Blue," I said, turning to her. "I accept your challenge. What will the rules be?"

"Well, all of the battles between the Dexholders and Antis were single battles and no switching."

"Okay, sounds fine." I recalled my Pokemon. "Pick your Pokemon."

"Go, Nido!"

"Gardevoir!"

Nido was immediately hit with a Psychic attack, just like I had trained my Pokemon to do.

"Hey!" Blue yelled. "Nido, Double Kick!"

"Double Team and Psychic!" I called out to Gardevoir.

Images of Gardevoir appeared all over the battlefield, but Nido was well trained and kept going for one of them. As illusion and illusion fell before her powerful Double Kick, she was hit in the back by the real Gardevoir using Psychic. She tried to turn around and attack Gardevoir, but Gardevoir intensified her attack, quickly knocking it out.

"Granbull," she yelled, smiling happily.

"Breloom," I said, just as loudly.

Granbull was hit by a Sky Uppercut as soon as Breloom's feet touched the ground.

"Hey! I thought we said no switching!" Blue called, teasing me.

"I'm not going to pull Gardevoir back out, so that's okay, right?" I asked. "Besides, you switched too!"

She laughed. "Granbull, Bite!"

"Drain Punch!"

Breloom took the hit, but by doing so, he got a clear shot at one of Granbull's weak spots, resulting in a critical hit. Two super effective moves was enough to faint it.

"Blasty!"

Breloom immediately used Seed Bomb, followed by Giga Drain.

Blasty roared and shot water out of his cannons, which Breloom quickly dodged. "Seed Bomb again!"

"Blasty, run in close and get him!"

"Giga Drain!"

Blasty, who was barely dodging the Seed Bombs, was now too close to do anything about the Giga Drain coming his way. "Almost!" I shouted as Blasty struggled up from the ground. "Seed Bomb again!"

The last hit fainted Blue's Blastoise, and she sent out Jiggly. This time, she was prepared, and as soon as Jiggly got out, she dodged to the left so Breloom's Sky Uppercut would miss.

"Again," I yelled happily.

The Dexholders and Antis had a fun time watching a very frustrated Breloom try to hit the puffy, floating, pink marshmallow that was Blue's Jiggly. Blue and I could barely keep ourselves from laughing too hard.

Finally, I called out, "Seed Bomb!"

Breloom fired several bombs into the air, managing to hit Jiggly out of the sky with multiple attempts. Once down, he hit her with Sky Uppercut, quickly ending the battle that had taken so long to begin.

It occurred to me that Blue wasn't really trying, but she was having fun, so I humored her for the rest of the battle. She sent out Cleffy and then her Ditto, both quickly and easily defeated by Breloom.

She laughed happily, running over to me and hugging me after she returned her Ditto.

I hugged her back, but muttered, "Ouch, Blue."

"Oh, sorry!" she said, immediately pulling back. "I forgot you were injured for a second!"

Turning to everyone else, she said, "We should do all of this again sometime! Run a tournament for Dexholders and Antis and we can hang out and see what's been happening with each other!"

Her face was so ecstatic that we all agreed we'd come back.

"You're planning it, okay Blue?" I told her gently.

"Of course! It'll be great!"

The tension remaining between the Antis and Dexholders seemed to have evaporated during the battle, and everyone was talking happily, exchanging battle techniques and things like that. I smiled at Blue. She simply winked at me.

Then, Sapphire announced, "Prissy Boy an' Emerald an' I are all goin' to leave tomorrow. We gotta get back ta Hoenn, so we're goin' ta leave early."

"Yeah," Crystal said. "I'd better go too. I'm sure that the Professor's going to need my help after I randomly disappeared."

"What about you, Sky?" Yellow asked me sweetly.

I looked at the Antis, my life-long friends. They watched me expectantly. I sighed and turned back to Yellow. "Well, we'll wait until I get out of the hospital. Then, we'll travel around in our plane, it wasn't too damaged by the battle, right?" The Anti-Emerald told me it was fine, ready to fly whenever.

"We'll lie low for a while, wait for this to blow over. We'll get into a normal life slowly; it'll take a while. But if you ever want us, you'll know how to contact me," I said, addressing Blue.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Please review! And yes, there will be one more chapter, so check back next week!**


	14. Epilogue

**Thanks to Blue Kitten for reviewing! Wow, sorry about that misunderstanding... I must have been tired, haha! About Red's battle, like you said, the Anti-Red was going to be a really strong opponent who knew a whole lot more about Red's battling style than Red knew about his Anti. So, yeah, Red didn't just finish him off quickly, it was a hard battle. But he's Red, so he still won.**

**Wow everyone, last chapter! It's been exactly three months since I started writing this, and I'm kind of sad to see this end. But I've had this chapter planned for a while, so it was fun just to get it out! I've had a great time writing this, and I hope you guys had a great time reading it too. Thanks so much!**

* * *

I walked across the grassy park, hand-in-hand with a little two-year-old girl. She tottered along excitedly, trying not to get too far ahead of me.

"Wook, Mommy, wook!" she cried, pointing at a large square stone set in the middle of the park. The sight of this stone made her go faster, and I almost started running to keep up with her.

"What is it, Mommy?" she asked, running her hands over the engravings.

I crouched down next to her. "It's a monument, sweetie. You remember the stories I tell you before bed?"

She nodded delightedly and I continued. "Remember the one about how your daddy and I met the Dexholders?"

"Yeah," she said, watching me now with her huge brown eyes.

I noted for the billionth time that they were her father's eyes.

"Well, some people thought that battle should be remembered. So they put up this stone and carved the Dexholders in,' I told her, and started pointing at the engraved Dexholders. "See? There's Uncle Red, Aunty Yellow, Aunty Blue, Uncle Green, Uncle Gold, Uncle Silver, Aunty Crystal, Uncle Emerald, Uncle Ruby, and Aunty Sapphire!"

She smiled, running her fingers over each one, then she pointed at a small, indistinct figure in the background. "Who's that, Mommy?"

I put my head next to her shoulder and hugged her before I answered, "That's Mommy."

She grinned brightly, her fingers lingering on that particular engraving. I stood up and took her hand again. "Come on, I thought you wanted to play on the playground!"

She turned to go, and I noticed a ribbon with "10th Anniversary" printed on it.

Had it really been ten years?

I let her pull me towards the playground. She released my hand and raced off, blonde hair waving, as soon as we reached the sand. I laughed quietly and let Blissey out to help me watch her. I seated myself on a park bench, seeing her make a friend and play in the sand, but my eyes wandered back to the monument. I knew the design well: the first ten Pokedex holders and a tiny me faced a plane on the ground. A small inscription briefly described the battle. There had been such a fight over that engraving with the Pokemon Association. I remembered the meeting as well as the engraving.

* * *

_"I have called this meeting to approve the design of a monument commemorating the battle between Team Shield and our Pokedex holders," the chairman read off. "The finished design will be this," and he waved his hand at an image projected on the screen behind him. "It portrays the ten Dexholders fighting valiantly against a plane and will be placed in the field where the plane crashed." He continued on, describing the engravings and reading the inscription. I looked at Blue, who had snuck me in here, and mouthed, "Why am I here again?"_

_She winked at me and turned back to face the chairman._

_Finally, the chairman finished. "Are there any questions?"_

_Blue raised her hand calmly. "What about Sky?" she asked, drawing the room's attention to me, who wasn't supposed to be there. Blue didn't seem to care about my discomfort and kept going. "She's the one who told us where to go, how to battle, and she took on the master herself at the risk of her own life! Personally, I'd like to see all the Antis there, but you'll only portray them as evil, so I won't ask for that. But what about Sky?"_

_"Yeah," Gold chimed in. "What about Sky?"_

_The chairman adjusted his glasses, and looked back down at his speech, which I didn't think would help him much against Blue. I tried to get Blue's attention and tell her that I didn't need to be on a monument, but she just smiled at me and continued her stare down at the chairman. He finally cleared his throat and said, "The committee does not wish to put any of the Antis on the monument, as they were all members of Team Shield, and will be represented by the plane. Sky will be no different."_

_The room exploded into chaos. Committee members started yelling their views at the Dexholders, who immediately retaliated. Blue wheedled with all of her skill. Sapphire yelled at the top of her lungs, Emerald's voice in competition, and Gold's shouting contest with one committee member looked like it was going to get violent. Red, Yellow, Crystal, and Ruby all argued more reasonably and quietly with the chairman and committee members. I sat with Silver and Green, feeling completely mortified._

_An earsplitting_ thunk_ resounded through the room. I jumped and turned to stare at Green, whose fist rested on the table. The entire room fell silent under Green's death glare. After a moment, he spoke in a quiet, angry voice. "You either put Sky on the stupid monument, or you don't get it at all." He turned and walked straight out the door. Silver rose and followed him, glaring at the committee member arguing with Blue. Soon, all the Dexholders were heading out the door._

_I struggled to get out of my seat, since I was eight months pregnant with my baby girl. Thankfully, Yellow came and helped me up._

_"How's she doing?" she asked, as I leaned a little on her before the dreaded stairs._

_I smiled, and said, "Feels like I have a Hitmonlee in here instead of a girl."_

_She laughed and gently helped me down the stairs. We retrieved our Pokemon at the front desk, since no Pokemon were allowed upstairs, and walked outside, where the other Dexholders were waiting for us. I immediately let out Gardevoir to help carry me._

_Blue smiled, holding on to her husband's arm. "And that is why I brought you here."_

* * *

Two hands on my shoulders interrupted my thoughts. "Hi, sweetie," I said, smiling.

He jumped over the back of the bench and sat next to me, quickly kissing my cheek.

I laughed as I tried to straighten his black hair under his red and grey hat. As always, it failed.

"Hey," he said, grabbing my hand. "I found her."

"You did? Where is she?"

"In Jubilife City, Sinnoh. It'll take us about an hour or two to get there from here."

"Really? Let's go! Sea, come over here!"

"You do remember that we're meeting the Dexholders and Antis for dinner tonight, right?"

"Yes, but we'll make it back before then. I'll let Blue know that we might be late."

He laughed and let out his Salamance as I returned Blissey. Sea ran over to him and hugged his leg as she screamed, "Daddy, Daddy! I made a fwend!"

"That's great, Sea! Did you tell him goodbye?"

"Bye!" Sea cried enthusiastically as she waved her hand at a small boy. He waved back.

"Okay, now we can go," my husband said, lifting our daughter up on Salamance's back.

"You remember how to ride, right sweetheart?" I asked, fussing with her little dress.

"Yeah, Mommy," she told me, smiling.

He hopped up, and gently helped me up, although he knew I didn't need it.

I smiled happily at him and we took off. To entertain Sea, I began telling her stories of the Antis and Dexholders, new and old. I told her about the battles fought for people and Pokemon, but she tugged my arm sleepily for one last story.

"Mommy, what about when you met the Dexholders?"

I exchanged looks with my husband, and began the story. "Well, one day I woke up in a hospital bed and I had no idea what happened to me…"

I told her everything, and she managed to keep her eyes open for the whole thing, although she quickly dropped off to sleep afterwards. So much had changed since then. True to our word, the Antis had taken off in our plane, trying to find what our new purpose in life would be. We finally chose names for ourselves - my husband, the former Anti-Silver, had changed his name to Kaj, which he says means earth. Of course, we had to name our daughter Sea, so our family would literally be earth, sky, and sea.

The Antis were spread all over the world now. We still believed in helping people, and we all did so in some way. Kaj and I traveled the world, helping anyone in our path. The Anti-Red became a police officer. The Anti-Yellow used the healing skills she gained from her training to become a Pokemon Center nurse. Some, like the Anti-Ruby, had settled down, had families, and were simply being good neighbors. Few of their new friends knew of their past with the now-dissolved Team Shield. Well, except the Dexholders.

They hadn't changed much in ten years. Many had married each other; they had graciously invited the Antis as well as the other Dexholders to their weddings. Blue had even asked me to be her maid of honor at her wedding to Green. How she had arranged for me to catch the bouquet she threw, I never could figure out, but when she turned around, I could see in her eyes that she had planned it. Kaj and I had recently been engaged, but we hadn't told anyone yet.

"Looks like you're next, Sky!" she said, hugging me.

And of course, I stuttered out the truth in front of everyone.

"Well, you're getting married earlier than any of us expected, then!" she said, laughing, although it was clear she didn't include herself in the "any of us".

My thoughts turned back to the battle. Master Ciril hadn't died of a heart attack, but he still had been sent to jail. The Antis would all go together to visit him once a year, since we were the only family he had left. He had died peacefully in his sleep about three years ago with a smile on his face. Finally, he'd joined his wife, Isobel.

A small jolt banished my thoughts. We'd landed in Jubilife City. Kaj jumped off first, then picked up a very sleepy Sea. He set her on the ground, and she immediately sat, legs straight out in front of her.

He turned around, and helped me off. I attached small cameras to my green shirt and to the back of my husband's vest. Each of us took one of Sea's hands, me on the left, him on the right, and we walked through the streets of the city. It was time to cross something off my bucket list.

The cameras recorded a video that I would hold dear for the rest of my life. I watched it over and over just to see one part of it. It showed a woman with my wavy blonde hair walking down the street with her friends. She turns around, with a shocked look in her sky blue eyes. When her friends ask what's wrong, she gives herself a shake and says, "Nothing, but I could have sworn I saw myself walking that way!"

**Again, thank you all so much for reading! Please review, but if you want an answer from me, please use your Fanfiction accout to PM/review!**


End file.
